


Yes Coach Yakov!

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Pray for Yakov [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podium Family, Pray for Yakov, Short One Shot, So much Extra, The Golden Trio, silliness, yakov pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yakov has started dreading the phrase "Yes Coach Yakov" because it means those three bastards are up to something





	Yes Coach Yakov!

Yakov learned early on in Katsuki’s time in St. Petersburg that the phrase “Yes, Coach Yakov” uttered by The Moron, The Moron’s Student and the Angry Kitten at the same time spelled absolute doom for him.

Katsuki had seemed like a fairly normal human being (anxiety and strange zombie hug attacks notwithstanding) before St. Petersburg. Also Plisetsky had given every indication that he hated Katsuki but once all three were in St. Petersburg the rink, always a hub of over dramatic idiots with no impulse control, things got completely out of hand.

It started with Yuri (who everyone had started calling Yurio for some reason) asking if Victor could do a quad axel which was absurd because no one could do a quad axel.

“I might but Yuuri definitely could.” Victor had replied.

Katsuki instead of scoffing had shrugged and said “I’m game to try if you are”

Yakov HAD to put his foot down.

“NO TRYING A QUAD AXEL! YOU’LL KILL YOURSELVES!” he had shouted.

“Yes Coach Yakov!” all three had chorused and Yakov had thought the matter was ended...until he came to the rink a week later to find the three of them having a contest to see who could land a Quad Axel first.

(None of them did and he was in the middle of screaming at them for attempting the impossible when Victor pointed out that Katsuki had only touched down not fallen. After that only Katsuki was allowed to work on it.)

Then there was the incident with the ridiculous pink car and subsequent beach trip. 

Then when they set up a speed dating event at the rink for Georgi.

Then the lifting competition with Mila (Mila won with Katsuki in second, Victor in a sulky third and Yurio breaking a light with his tantrum from coming in last)

Then there were the bets they had where they messed around in interviews trying to get certain nonsense phrases somehow into the interview or otherwise horrify or freak out the press.

Every time he told them no or to stop being stupid and get to work he got a “Yes Coach Yakov” **and then they would do it anyway.**

By the end of the season he’d developed a twitch whenever he heard any of those three utter that phrase.

When Victor said he wanted to hold a show called “Victor and Friends in Hasetsu Yakov approved it before Victor finished his reasons. Anything to get those three out of his hair. 

He had regrets about that when reporters showed up asking him questions.

Even in another country those three were trying to kill him.


End file.
